


Fixated Stare

by slimberry



Series: Danganronpa [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Library, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: After overworking yourself, you fall asleep at the library right before it closes. Thankfully, someone finds you and brings you back to your room.





	Fixated Stare

The clock struck 2:30, and soon all the students were rushing out of their classrooms. You were no different, you had a huge presentation and test tomorrow, and you needed all the time to practice and study. So, with your bookbag secured on your back, you rushed out the classroom, making a break for the library before the hallways filled up.

 

\---------

 

Five hours into studying, you had memorized the vocabulary, answered most of the questions correctly, and made sure to memorize your entire speech; as well as make a presentation for it! You were feeling accomplished so far, but your nights of staying awake studying caught up to you quick. A small yawn escaped you, and you took a small sip of water to wake yourself up.

 

‘I can't afford to get tired now…’ You thought as another yawn escaped you, this time bringing small tears to your eyes. Despite that, you kept going, not until it was late, and your head was in your arms, snoozing quietly. You had completed all you needed to, but instead of heading back to your dorm, you had accidentally fell asleep at the back tables, surrounded by your many flash cards and papers.

 

It didn't take long for someone to find you though, especially when the library was about to close. When they saw you sleeping near the back, they immediately stepped over, with the grace and elegance as royalty. Once you were close enough to be recognizable, the person chuckled, gathering up all your stuff and putting them in your proper folders, making sure your bookbag was steady to carry before they put it on. Then, they took you into their arms, turning off the library lights and carrying you to your dorm.

 

\----------

 

It didn't take long for you to wake up, slowly coming back to your senses… and how  _ warm  _ you were. You let out a small sigh and cuddled back into your blankets and pillows, hoping to catch some more sleep, but… you were in your room?!

 

You quickly opened your eyes, catching sight of your decorative walls and desk, and blue floors. “Huh…?” You whispered, sitting up and looking around, before you caught sight of someone sitting at the table. You gasped heavily, jumping as the mystery person only stared at you. He had long lucks of brown hair that nearly reached the floor. Dark, red irises that shook you to your core. And that bored stare they wore. 

 

They were sitting calmly at your small coffee table, just… waiting there. You swallowed your nerves and spoke quietly, “Izuru…?” You whispered, tilting your head.

 

“You tired yourself out with your studies, again.” He spoke, calmly, calculated, he knew exactly what he was going to say. Except, he didn't ask this in a question form like always, he knows you were studying. “I carried you back here for proper rest.” With his words, you smile softly, nodding.

 

“Thank you.” You held out your hand, beckoning him over. “It’ll be better if you joined me, you need rest too, despite being a God.” You joked, laughing. Despite how little things humored him, he could never be serious with you. So, he smiled softly, standing up and shedding his usual suit. When he was only left in a shirt and sweatpants, he crawled into bed with you. You squeaked as he gathered you into his arms, kissing your forehead and burying his nose in your hair. Instantly, you felt more relaxed, pressing closer to him. “Thank you.” You whispered, letting out a small yawn and wrapping your arms around him. 

 

He hummed, rubbing your back, encouraging you to fall asleep, and sleep you did. When your breathing evened out and your body relaxed, he let himself close his eyes, slowly falling asleep with you.

 

He knew you were ready for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two months ago and this has probably been my only fluff that I've written in two months. ^^;;


End file.
